The Seddie Collection
by OMGitsSEDDIE
Summary: A series of random, usually unrelated, Seddie oneshots. Updated at random, will add to if an idea pops up. Requests are welcome! Rating might change, depending on the highest rated chapter.
1. Sam

_**The Seddie Collection, Story 1: **__**Sam**_

I hate it when she does this. Yet, at the same time, I love it. It gives me this strange, airy feeling

It's exhilarating.

It's madness.

It's… Sam.

She keeps me up at night, but when I'm thinking of her, it's ten times better than a good night's sleep.

She's crazy.

She's insane.

She's Sam.

And I wouldn't want her any other way.


	2. iNeed More

_**The Seddie Collection, Story 2: **__**iNeed More**_

She wanted more. She always wanted more. More food. More fighting. More sex.

She never felt truly happy anymore. She was always lonely, always desperate for more.

She tried to fill the need for happiness with food. Boyfriends. Violence.

Nothing worked. And that's why she was standing on the roof of the Bushwell Plaza, ready to end it all.

"Sam." A voice cut through the darkness.

"Freddie," she said, in a voice devoid of all emotion.

"Sam, please don't jump! You can't jump. Carly needs you. Spencer needs you. Your mother needs you. _I_ need you…"

_He kissed her…_

_She jumped…_

_Into his arms…._


	3. Flexible

_She's so flexible, _you think as she glides across the dance floor, doing incredible dance moves and bending in ways you didn't even know were possible.

All of a sudden, you're incredibly grateful Carly dragged you along to Sam's dance recital. Seeing her prance around in a tiny skirt and tank top, twisting and bending like a contortionist, you feel as if you're gonna keel over.

She's feisty, violent, and annoying, but she's incredibly sexy when she lifts her leg above her head and winks--at you. She gives you a seductive smirk and continues on with the rest of her routine, making sure to catch your eye whenever she swivels her hips.

You nearly faint as her skirt flies up when she cartwheels in front of you, and you thank God that you're in the front row. When she backflips off the top of the pyramid, your breath hitches in your throat, and you want to run out there and catch her in your arms.

The routine ends, and you pack up to go home. Sam walks by, a triumphant smirk graces her face.

"Did you enjoy the show, Benson?"

You roll your eyes and pick her up, bridal style, kiss her cheek, and carry her home to put that flexibility to good use.


	4. Handcuffs

Sam waved the handcuffs she'd swiped from Officer Brown in Freddie's face.

"Just think of all the cool pranks we could pull with these! Better yet, think of all the pranks I could pull on _you_!"

Freddie sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Sam. Go play a prank on Gibby or something, 'cause we all know you aren't going to algebra."

"Okay. Seeya, Benson!"

Poor Gibby was minding his own business when Sam came charging through, grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him in the direction of the girls' bathroom.

Freddie sighed. He'd been thinking of the things he could have done with those handcuffs, but none of them were pranks, and all of them involved Sam.

*****

After Sam chained Gibby to the bathroom stall, she decided to pop into algebra class and learn something for once. Miss Latina didn't even bother handing Sam a tardy slip. She just said "Detention." Sam flipped her off and walked to her seat.

Freddie wasn't listening in class. He was sitting there, daydreaming. Sam wasn't really paying attention either. She was trying to figure out what the odd expression on Freddie's face was. She texted him.

**freddork! u look lyk carly just asked u 2 marry her, wats up?**

Freddie replied with a slightly reddened face.

**nothing, sam! Get back to wrk, or w/e u do when we'r in class**

Sam rolled her eyes at him and blew him a kiss, just to drive him crazy.

Freddie paused for a bit, then pulled out his phone again.

**hey sam-- meet me at the abandoned 3rd floor bathrooms after class**

Sam's smirk changed to a look of concern.

**y? u ok?**

Freddie smiled as he typed.

**yeah, just dont tell carly**

*****

"I'm here, Fredward. What is it?"

"Can I see your handcuffs for a second?"

"Why?"

"Just because," he said, a sly grin creeping across his face as Sam dug through her backpack for her spare handcuffs.

"Mmkay, here you..." she paused, seeing the look on his face. "Freddie?"

Freddie pulled her into a kiss and pushed her up against the stall, handcuffing her hands to the metal bar above the door.

He smirked. "You should know better than to leave me alone with handcuffs."

Sam just smiled.


	5. DEAR SEDDIECRAZED

**Dear Seddiecrazed,**

**Don't worry, your story is coming soon! I'll be out of town for a week, though. I'll still be writing it!**

**Sincerely,**

**Blessing**

**(TequilaMockingburd)**


End file.
